


отвратительно

by znerol



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothels, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znerol/pseuds/znerol
Summary: отвратительно.в последнее время жизнь Антуана можно описать только этим словом.то, чем он занимается - отвратительно. то, как он выглядит - отвратительно. то место, где он находится - отвратительно.(бордель!ау)





	отвратительно

Отвратительно. 

В последнее время жизнь Антуана можно описать только этим словом. 

То, чем он занимается - отвратительно. То, как он выглядит - отвратительно. То место, где он находится - отвратительно. 

Антуан закрывает глаза и плещет в лицо холодной водой. Потом поднимает взгляд на зеркало; кривые стрелки, проведенные дешевой подводкой, растеклись вокруг глаз. Парень чертыхается и пытается как-нибудь подправить макияж. Получается немногим лучше, но так он хотя бы не совсем уж похож на страшного клоуна из клишированного фильма ужасов. 

Антуан достает из кармана помаду, раскрывает ее и долго разглядывает. Помада явно не новая; она досталась юноше от Элизы, которая еле-еле заставила его забрать тюбик. Уверяла, что на нем этот цвет будет смотреться отлично, и что ему вообще идет косметика, даже больше, чем самой Элизе или ее сестре. Смотрела еще как-то странно, влюбленно, что ли. Антуану стало не по себе и он, сунув помаду в карман, скомкано попрощался и ушел. 

Теперь парень сверлит взглядом холодный бледно-сиреневый стержень, цветом напоминающий испещренную трещинами кафельную плитку в свете неоновых лампочек, и думает, что это тоже отвратительно. Но губы все же красит - вдруг Элиза обидится, он и так был не особо вежлив. Окинув напоследок свое отражение презрительным взглядом, Антуан покидает умывальник туалета - впереди целая ночь работы. 

***

Зал выглядит непривычно пустым. Клиентов можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и то почти все уже заняты. Лишь один посетитель сидит в отдаленном углу в гордом одиночестве, мрачно уставившись в одну точку. 

Антуан молча подсаживается к нему и закуривает. Боковым зрением замечает, что незнакомец неодобрительно морщится, но ничего не говорит. Антуан усмехается. 

\- Скучаешь? 

\- Как видишь, - просто отвечает посетитель. 

Еще какое-то время они молчат. Парень, затягиваясь, ощущает на себе скользящий взгляд соседа. 

\- Как тебя зовут? - наконец спрашивает незнакомец. 

\- Флорель, - не задумываясь, роняет Антуан. Он всегда представлялся этим именем, так уж повелось. 

\- Красивое имя, - сидящий рядом мужчина вытягивает ноги под столиком, - но не твое. 

\- Почему? - парень ощетинивается по инерции, из-за плохого настроения. 

\- Судя по твоему внешнему виду, ты здесь работаешь, а люди подобного рода занятий обычно пользуются псевдонимами. 

Антуан хмыкает.  
\- Ладно, мистер Шерлок Холмс, твоя взяла. Я Антуан. 

\- Франсуа, приятно познакомиться, - ровно произносит посетитель и протягивает ладонь. Парень слегка недоверчиво смотрит на него, но руку пожимает. 

Молчание продолжается. Антуан делает последнюю затяжку и тушит окурок. 

\- Тебе не идет эта помада, - как бы между прочим замечает Франсуа. Антуан смеется. 

\- Не может быть, наконец-то кто-то со мной согласен! - восклицает он и тянется за салфеткой. Не найдя на столике ничего, кроме пепельницы, парень пытается вытереть помаду ладонью. Франсуа смотрит на него как-то... снисходительно, что ли, а потом вытаскивает из кармана бумажный носовой платок. 

\- Если ты пытаешься сразить меня своей интерпретацией клоунского грима, то не стоит. Я не люблю клоунов. 

\- Спасибо, учту, - Антуан берет платок и стирает с кожи нежно-сиреневые разводы. - А что ты любишь? 

Мужчина пожимает плечами.  
\- Наверное, птиц. И честность. 

\- Забавно. 

\- Пожалуй. Хотя, если так посмотреть, то все в жизни забавно. 

\- Ну, не скажи, - протягивает парень. 

Франсуа глубоко вздыхает и снова замолкает. 

\- Не хочешь наверх? - напрямую спрашивает Антуан. 

\- Нет, я пришел сюда не за этим. 

\- А за чем тогда? 

\- Взглянуть на людей, возможно, поговорить. 

\- Так себе место ты выбрал, конечно, - зло хмыкает юноша. 

\- Ну почему же? Ты неплохой собеседник. 

\- Спасибо, пока это лучший комплимент на моей памяти. Но если ты не против, то давай лучше продолжим разговор наверху, не хочу получить от начальства за то, что прохлаждаюсь здесь. 

\- Раз так, то не против, - мужчина криво улыбается и следует на второй этаж за Антуаном.

***

\- К слову о честности, - Франсуа возвращается к предыдущей теме, присаживаясь на край кровати, пока Антуан, скинув ботинки, устраивается полулежа-полусидя. - Я тебе тоже соврал насчет имени. Меня зовут Максим. 

\- Это имя тебе больше подходит, кстати. 

\- Думаешь? 

\- Да. 

\- Спасибо, что ли, - мужчина хмыкает и, следуя примеру Антуана, разувается и садится, вытягивая ноги на кровати. - Как ты до такой жизни-то докатился? - продолжает Максим после минутной паузы. 

\- Можно подумать, ты не знаешь, как такое происходит, - фыркает парень. Он воспринимал в штыки практически все, что касалось его прошлого. 

\- Лично не сталкивался, скажем так. 

\- Из института выгнали. Не смог сдать сессию. Денег не было, работал, пропускал лекции. Почти не ел и не спал. После отчисления вырубился прямо на улице, проснулся здесь. Желание сбежать отбили быстро. И сильно. Потом, страшно сказать, даже как-то привык. 

\- И что, не хочешь к родным и друзьям? 

Антуан смотрит гневно, исподлобья. 

\- Конечно, хочу. Чего я не хочу, так это сдохнуть, когда мне отобьют почки и селезенку при неудачной попытке побега. 

Максим замолкает, над чем-то задумываясь. Юноша думает, что если хорошенько прислушаться, можно услышать, как в голове мужчины пролетают, пробегают, шевелятся мысли. 

\- Я могу тебе помочь. Но на это уйдет время, - наконец изрекает Максим. 

\- Я согласен, - быстро выпаливает Антуан. - Спасибо, - прибавляет он с тенью вины в голосе. 

\- Пока не за что, Антуан, - в максимовом голосе, напротив, слышна легкая улыбка. 

***

В следующий раз Максим появляется где-то неделю спустя. Когда он появляется на пороге, Антуан сидит у барной стойки, слушая какую-то очередную историю Элизы. Максим смотрит на парня, тот кивает в знак приветствия. 

\- Ладно, пойдем, Элеонора, - Элиза двусмысленно усмехается и уводит за собой апатичную молчаливую старшую сестру. 

\- Здравствуй, - мужчина садится на соседний стул. - Как дела? 

\- Нормально. Кстати, - добавляет Антуан, понизив голос, - спасибо, что оставил тогда деньги, но это было лишним. 

\- Ничего не хочу слышать об этом, - негромко, но четко отвечает Максим. Парню остается лишь пожать плечами. 

Минут через десять они идут наверх и снова разговаривают. Максим расспрашивает Антуана о том, как устроено здание; не то чтобы юноша знал все досконально, но собеседнику, похоже, достаточно и этой информации. 

\- А на кого ты учился хоть? - неожиданно спрашивает Максим после долгих раздумий. 

\- На юриста, - Антуан начинает привыкать к таким спонтанным отвлеченным вопросам. 

\- О, да мы с тобой коллеги, - усмехается мужчина. 

\- Но по специальности, как я понимаю, ты не работаешь, - в тон ему хмыкает парень. 

\- Слишком высокая конкуренция, видишь ли. Слишком высокая, - со вздохом прибавляет Максим и снова замолкает, теперь до конца ночи. 

Через какое-то время Антуан засыпает; сквозь сон он чувствует, как мужчина убирает с его лица вечно спадающую на глаза прядь и встает с кровати. 

***

Дней десять спустя происходят следующие встречи. Максим приходит два дня подряд, быстро переговаривает с Антуаном на первом этаже в каком-нибудь темном углу и уходит. 

Парень не имеет никакого понятия, как и когда Элиза успевает их заметить, но, тем не менее, пытается что-то придумать, когда та спрашивает напрямик. 

\- Вы что-то замышляете, да? - шепчет девушка; в ее взгляде заметна взволнованность. 

\- Нет, но даже если бы и замышляли, я бы не стал об этом распространяться, - холодно отвечает Антуан. Грубо, но в чем-то честно. 

\- Не твори ерунды, Антуан. Будь осторожен, - после паузы добавляет Элиза и, развернувшись на пятках, уходит, оставляя друга в тяжелых раздумьях. 

***

\- Почему ты мне доверяешь? - в этот раз они снова сидят наверху, Максим оставил куртку на спинке кровати, разулся и сел по-турецки, ссутулившись, сразу став каким-то маленьким и... более близким, наверное. 

\- Не знаю, - Антуан пожимает плечами. Жест беззаботный, безалаберный, единственный правдивый в данном случае. - Мне кажется, ты благороден. В определенном смысле. 

Музыка внизу играет непривычно громко; электронные звуки старых танцевальных хитов раздражают парня.

\- Как можно слушать то, что давно изжило себя? К чему застревать в одной эпохе? - спрашивает он с максимализмом подростка. Мужчина смотрит на Антуана с улыбкой. 

\- Мы все застряли в какой-нибудь эпохе. И они, и я, и ты. 

\- В каких же? 

\- Ну, ты, судя по всему, в эпохе рыцарей и кодексов чести, если считаешь первого встречного благородным человеком, собирающимся бескорыстно тебе помочь. Я, видимо, тоже, раз действительно являюсь таким альтруистом, - Максим рассеянно улыбается, глядя куда-то вниз. Антуан кладет руку ему на затылок и порывисто целует уголок тонких губ. 

Максим застывает, будто опешив. Внезапно он кажется юноше таким уставшим и надломанным. 

Но не сломленным. 

\- Я вытащу тебя отсюда, клянусь, - тихо, но уверенно произносит мужчина, поднимая взгляд на Антуана. - Клянусь, - повторяет он еще раз, кладя свою ладонь поверх антуановой, закрепляя обещание. 

***

Он не соврал. 

Парень до сих пор не может понять, как, но Максиму и впрямь удалось вызволить его. 

Антуану кажется, что это все сон: ветер за окном, донельзя сосредоточенный Максим, уверенно ведущий машину, музыка, негромко доносящаяся из автомагнитолы - опять какая-то танцевальная чушь, но юноша готов ее терпеть сколько угодно, хоть до конца своих дней. 

Антуан не знает, куда они едут; да для него это и не кажется важным. Важна лишь свобода - вот она, рядом, и Максим - еще ближе.


End file.
